Butterfly Days
by Pyrahus
Summary: Zack and Aerith enjoy a day out of Midgar.


Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy: Crisis Core or anything else!!

This story is dedicated to my one and only cosplay partner-in-crime and besterest friend. She's turning 16 soon and I'm posting this story in honor of her! Congrads Haru!! Get your drivers soon so we can drive out to pretty places for cosplay shoots! ;) Love you lots!

Background on the story itself (You can skip this.):

This story was inspired by Aerith and Zack (obviously). I suppose that I wouldn't really have fallen in love with the pairing without all of Haru's squee-oh-my-gosh-they-are-meant-to-be-and-anyone-that-disagrees-is-blind conversations. Then after watching Final Fantasy: Advent Children, I truly did 100% Lannie-approve the pairing. I will declare:

I have seen the light! Now they share second place with Chocobo Head and Tifa. Only Yuffietine can hold first place in my heart XD. Anyways, back to the story.

-F-I-N-A-L-F-A-N-T-A-S-Y-C-R-I-S-I-S-C-O-R-E-

"_Hey Zack. The sky is closer in the city above, right? Kinda scary, but the flowers may like it…. Maybe."_

"We're here."

His warm hands gently untied the ribbon that had been covering her eyes. The woman blinked at the sudden light and gasped in shock and wonder.

Butterflies danced in random patterns, paying tribute to the field of delicate fragrance around them, set high above Midgar on a cliff. She turned back to him, vision blurred with tears.

"Oh Zack, it's beautiful!"

He smiled at her. "Look at the sky."

Aerith looked up and her breath caught. The blue sky seemed endless, accentuated by lazy clouds that rolled across its vastness.

"_Hey there." _

_Aerith turned from her flowers to greet her visitor. _

"_Hi Zack", she smiled. _

"_Are you busy?" _

_She shook her head. "Mmh, not really. Why?" _

"_Well…." Zack hesitated. _

"_What?" _

"_I want to show you something." _

_Aerith laughed at his sheepish grin. "Okay. Show me!" _

_His radiant blue eyes twinkled. "Only if you're up to a motorcycle ride, blindfolded."_

_Aerith hesitated. "Alright." She smiled at him. _

"How did you find this place?" she asked after they had settled in grassy spot in the flower haven.

Zack shrugged. "I was driving along the road and I noticed this place. Made me think of you." Aerith flushed. After a beat of silence, Zack spoke again.

"Guess you were right."

Aerith looked at him questioningly.

"About what?" she asked, curious.

"The flowers. They seem to be happy. Being close to the sky." Zack replied, eyes fixed on a particularly large butterfly, wings streaked in black and white.

Aerith nodded. "Yes. But…"

"But?" Zack turned to look at her.

"I'm not scared at all!"

"That's good to know." he chuckled.

_Zack gently helped Aerith onto his bike. _

"_You're going to have to hold on tight to me, alright?" he cautioned. "We'll be going pretty fast." Aerith wrapped her arms around Zack's waist as he sat down. _

"_Ready?"_

"_Mmhmm!" _

_She heard the engine roar and braced herself for the ride._

"Aerith, careful now" Zack said pointing at her shoulder. Aerith looked down and giggled. The butterfly that Zack had been staring at had landed on the flowers on Aerith's shirt.

"I guess the one mistook the fabric flowers for real ones." Aerith giggled. Zack laughed. "I'm not surprised. You smell like flowers."

Aerith blushed as she playfully swatted his arm.

"Zack!"

"What? I'm just telling the truth, pretty lady."

_Aerith felt them slowing down, then grind to a complete stop. _

"_Aerith, you can let go now." Zack's amused voice sounded. Aerith hastily retracted her arms and let Zack help her off the bike. _

"_Have fun?" Zack asked. _

"_Hmmm…" Aerith paused. Turning towards the direction of his voice, she placed her hands on her hips. "Next time, I want to go on a motorcycle ride with you, while being able to __see__."_

"The sunset's so pretty." Aerith smiled serenely. Zack sat up on the grass and glanced at the butterfly that had not moved from its position on Aerith's shoulder then to the sinking sun.

"It is, but I have to wonder. Is that guy ever going to move? Or are you going to take him home?" Zack teased. Aerith laughed.

"I'm sure he'll return to his friends, soon. Won't you little fellow?" she chirped, addressing the insect. As if in response, the butterfly fanned its stunning wings and –startling Aerith- took off, in the direction of the clouds. Aerith and Zack sat for a while longer as they watched it disappeared from their sight.

"Well," Zack got up, offering his hand to Aerith. "I guess it's time I got you home." Aerith took the leather-clad hand and stood up.

"_Okay, just follow my voice, m'kay?" Zack asked as he held both of Aerith's hands as she stumbled along, sight stolen from her. _

"_I-I'm trying" Aerith mumbled as she tripped over the umpteenth rock. Zack mentally made a note to clear out the path next time he planned on taking Aerith anywhere, blindfolded. _

"_We're almost there, Aerith." he reassured. "Just take a deep breath, now. We're right by the edge of a cliff right now, okay?"_

_He saw the flicker of fear on Aerith's face and hastily added "I won't let you fall, Trust me."_

_Aerith smiled, shyly._

"_I do."_

"Aerith?" Zack asked worriedly, over his shoulder. Aerith was being uncommonly silent.

"I'm fine, Zack." her muffled voice rang out from behind him. "Just enjoying the scenery." Zack let the conversation drop and they sat in comforter able silence all the way back to Midgar.

When Zack dropped Aerith off at her home, she surprised him by giving him a hug, then a gentle peck on the cheek,

"Thanks Zack. I had lots of fun today." Zack stared at her for a moment, stunned.

"I did too." Both paused in the darkness, reluctant to say goodbye to each other. Finally Aerith sighed.

"See you, Zack."

"Yea!" Zack leaned closer to her. "I'll see you soon, Aerith."

Aerith smiled, green eyes lighting up.

"And we can go back and see the flowers?"

"For sure." Zack assured as he mounted his motorcycle, and saluted Aerith. As he drove away, he reflected on the day. The butterfly. Aerith.

-F-I-N-A-L-F-A-N-T-A-S-Y-C-R-I-S-I-S-C-O-R-E-

Congratulations for enduring 5 minutes of Lian's insane ramblings! I wasn't too sure what type of transport Zack favored –he seems like a walk-a-thon kinda guy- but the motorcycle seemed to suit the situation.

ALSO!! There is a guest character in this story! Can anyone spot him?

Lotsa Love,

Lian


End file.
